A Taiora Mimato Very Digi Christmas
by Digi Yo
Summary: The title says it. This is an alternate episode of a very Digi Christmas.


**A Taiora Mimato Very Digi Christmas**

**This is the very episode which made Sorato cannon. This is dedicated to every Taiora and Mimato fan.**

"Guys! Ken has got something here."

"Thanks a lot Davis" Ken murmured.

"What is it?" Yolei came running followed by T.K and Kari.

"Um…. I'm having just a little Christmas party…..and….."

"Yeah we will definitely come" T.K said

Cody stayed behind and watched the others. _He still hates me._

_He still hates me. _Ken thought as he moved towards him.

"Um…you are invited too"

Cody smiled and accepted the invitation.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Davis shouted.

"What is Christmas?" Agumon asked as he and the others ran towards Davis.

"Never mind. You are going to be the best Christmas present for the original Digidestined" Davis said

"But how will I go to Mimi?" Palmon asked "She is in America."

"No she has come to Odaiba for the holidays" Kari said.

Matt looked around irritated. His band members were never on time. They had the concert today and only one of them was present.

"Um…. Hey Matt; sorry you see that girl"

"Zip it up" Matt snapped and went out irritated. Why were these people not serious. His band mattered a lot to him; just why would they not understand.

"Matt"

A soft voice like the voice of a wind chime called from the back. Matt stopped dead in his tracks. He knew the voice very well. He turned around.

"Mimi. Hi. When did you come."

"This morning. But you were busy with your band so I came here to… um…. Say Hi to you" Mimi said.

"Oh!" Matt said.

Just then one of Matt's band members came rushing there. "Matt! Everyone is here. We had better start practicing now."

"OK; you go I'll be there." Matt said.

"Well, see you later then Matt" Mimi said and rushed away.

Matt watched her disappearing figure. How much he loved her. He did hate her and taunt her at first but now he really loved her. But why would she bother with him. Yeah all girls did die for him but this was Mimi. She could get any guy. Why would she bother about him? And besides she alredy had Michael. They seemed a good enough couple.

Mimi ran towards Sora's house. She really loved Matt. He was just right. Unlike Michael. Michael had cheated on her. He was a dork. But Matt was a rockstar and there were thousands of girls who would faint if he just smiled at them. Why would he pick her out of them all.

Sora lay dreamily on her couch. She was thinking about Tai. They were best friends. But could they love each other. She loved him but did Tai love her back. She was a tomboy for crying out loud. Why would Tai go for her when he could get all the beautiful girly girly girls. Then the doorbell rang.

Sora lazily dragged herself off the couch and opened the door. It was Mimi.

"Sora I need to use your kitchen."

"My kitchen?"

"Yes. I'm going to tell him everything today. We need to bake cookies."

"Finally!"

The phone rang. "Just a sec Meems"

"Hello"

"Hey Sor"

"Hi Tai"

"Davis and the other new Digidestined have called us. They say they have got a surprise for us."

"OK Mimi is here too. We will get there"

" 'K See ya"

"See ya"

Sora hung up. "Mimi we will come back and bake the cookies. We need to run now."

Tai hung up. He picked up his coat and moved out. Sora. He loved her. But he was afraid that telling her might ruin their friendship. Yeah! Awesome! The bearer of courage was afraid to tell his feelings to a girl if Sora could be called a girl. Anyways. He was going to tell her today. He will see to whatever happens. It would be a burden off him.

Agumon jumped into Tai's arms.

The younger Digidestined smiled.

"This is our best gift ever."

"Yeah!"

"Thanks"

The Digimon and their partners greeted each other happily.

"Wow people are alredy lining up for Matt's concert." Sora said.

"I'm scared" Mimi said.

"Chill Mimi" Sora said.

"He will love the cookies" Palmon said.

"And then you'd be sure to get good seats" Biyomon added.

"Hey girls" Tai and Agumon came up.

"Hi Tai" Mimi said.

"Hey" Sora said getting the idea of what Mimi was feeling just then.

Gabumon opened the door. "Mmmm. Smells good. Give it to me I will deliver it."

"You will eat it up yourself." Palmon said.

"For Matt? Why don't you go and give him" Tai said. "He is hungry I bet with all the screaming he has been doing."

"Come on" Sora said giving Mimi a push.

"Ok here goes."

"Say Hi to Matt from me" Tai said.

Mimi went in.

"Sora."

"Yeah" Sora said looking at Tai.

"So who are you going to Matt's concert with."

"Nobody"

"Oh! Um….. I was wondering if we could you know…."

Sora's heart began throbbing in her chest. He was asking her out! She could not believe it.

"Yes Yes sure."

"Sora and I…. um… I like you"

"Idiot! Why did you take so much time in saying." She said and hugged him.

They were about to kiss and Agumon and Biyomon were watching wide eyed when Jun Motomiya crashed them apart with her bicycle and went straight backstage.

"She is definitely gonna irritate Mimi" Sora said as she and Tai got up.

"Jun Alert Jun Alert"

"Oh! No!" Matt said and pulled Mimi to another part of the place just as Jun came storming in.

"These are delicious." Matt whispered. "Thanks Mimi"

"Matt. I…. I …. Love…..you"

Matt looked at her. He was blank. He stopped chewing. He just looked at her.

"Matt…. Oh I see…. It is fine…. Just forget anything happened…. You can get anyone even that mad girl shouting there…. And…."

"Shh" Matt placed his hand on her lips and then kissed her.

Then Matt had his concert interrupted by some Digimon then and they had to call the younger Digidestined from their party but managed to push them back in the Digital World.

Tai and Sora went out for dinner after dropping Ken home while Matt and Mimi went to the hotel in which Mimi was staying to dodge Jun!

**This is how I always imagined it to be and wish that this is how it should have been. Please Please Please review. I really want to know what people think of this.**


End file.
